The present invention relates to a burner for partial oxidation intended mainly for producing synthetic gas.
The burner of the present invention is particularly well adapted for operation in a pressurized reactor or furnace and provides homogenous distribution of the fuel and/or of the oxidizer such as oxygen. In addition, the burner of the invention is modular and has a behaviour which can be readily extrapolated.
Thus, the adjustment costs can be reduced not only from the point of view of time but also that of price, which are often high for a large installation.
The prior art may be illustrated by the patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,679, 3,989,444 and 3,945,942.